


Считая раунды

by vera_nic



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: «Я вписываюсь, только не считай раунды». Так сказал ему Ви в тот вечер на пляже, когда яхта Ковачека сгорела и затонула в заливе.Однако Керри терпеть не мог следовать инструкциям. Так что он считал.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Kudos: 2





	1. От одного до одиннадцати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Countin' Rounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771653) by [kataraqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataraqui/pseuds/kataraqui). 



«Я вписываюсь, только не считай раунды». Так сказал ему Ви в тот вечер на пляже, когда яхта Ковачека сгорела и затонула в заливе. 

Однако Керри терпеть не мог следовать инструкциям. Так что он считал.

Раунд номер два. Керри размышляет над сообщением для Ви между диктовкой текста на свой компьютер и шестой чашкой кофе. Может, все дело в кофеиновом напряжении, а может быть, в том, как последовательность аккордов вызывает образы смуглых рук, уверенно лежащих на спинке шезлонга; мягкой, таинственной ухмылке; струящегося в воздухе дыма и горячей ладони на шее, но Керри достает телефон.

Отправив сообщение, он думает – не слишком ли рано для «Я соскучился по тебе», а затем Ви отвечает «Я тоже скучаю», и сердце Керри трепещет. Как будто он прыщавый подросток, обменивающийся эсэмэсками со своим школьным крашем, а не восьмидесятилетний старик с третьей синтетической печенью.

Конечно же, он наслаждается этим чувством. Даже приглашает Ви к себе. Не то чтобы он действительно ожидал услышать рев «Квадры» на подъездной дорожке три часа спустя.

Он встречает Ви в дверях со смущенным «Какого хера?»

Ви широко ухмыляется своей глупой и дерзкой усмешкой: 

– Сказал, что соскучился по мне.

– Буду я тут распускать сопли…

Оставшаяся часть фразы тонет в поцелуе. Схватив Керри за талию, Ви толкает его спиной к роялю, жадные пальцы забирается под футболку. 

– Подумал, все равно ты не спишь, – говорит Ви, почти не отрывая губ. – Слишком занят музыкой, да? Собираешься потрясти этот мир? – Звучит нестройный громкий аккорд, когда Керри плюхается задницей на клавиши, и Ви расстегивает пряжку его ремня. – Решил помочь.

Мелодия, которую они извлекают из рояля, не заработает ни одного платинового альбома, но она без сомнения заставляет сердце Керри петь.

Третий раунд случается позже. Намного позже. В этом раунде Керри понимает, что считает моменты, не только секс. Метки времени, к которым он вернется, как песня возвращается к своему припеву. 

Голос Ви звучит по телефону странно, наполняя Керри необъяснимой тревогой. Звонок, после которого он долго не может уснуть. Разговор довольно милый – «Спасибо тебе за ту ночь», говорит Ви. Почему это звучит как прощание?

Часами позже Керри все еще копается в своей памяти, будто застряв в ловушке бесконечного брейнданса. С Ви все будет хорошо, правда? Он ведь не солгал, что хочет услышать их законченную песню?

Как будто Керри может писать музыку, ожидая следующий звонок.

Он раздается много часов спустя, но это не Ви. Лицо Керри не знакомо, и ледяной страх наполняет его грудь. Что-то случилось с Ви, Керри просто знает это.

– Мистер Евродин?

– Кто ты, блядь, такой? Только тронь его, и я…

– Эй, полегче! Господи, Ви умеет выбирать, ничего не скажешь. Меня зовут Вик, я рипер Ви.

Керри понятия не имеет, как от одной фразы одновременно можно испытывать облегчение и ужас. 

– Он в порядке?

Долгая пауза на другом конце совсем не успокаивает. Керри вроде бы слышит, как Ви препирается с рипером, пока тот не передает ему телефон.

– Кер?

Голос у Ви такой глухой и булькающий, как будто в легких у него кровь, и Керри сжимает кулаки, ногти впиваются в ладони.

– Ви, ты в порядке? Почему ты у рипера?

– Его больше нет, Кер. – Ви не ничего не добавляет, но Керри знает, это о Джонни. – Забери меня отсюда. Пожалуйста.

Через несколько минут Керри уже въезжает в Уотсон, изо всех сил давя на педаль газа. Какого черта Ви делает в кресле у рипера, и почему его голос так дерьмово звучит?

Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что судьба Джонни вовсе не потрясла его. Может быть, он по-настоящему умер после концерта воссоединения «Самурая» или на балконе, когда ладони Ви обхватили лицо Керри, и когда Керри понял, что ему больше не нужно жить в тени Сильверхенда. Что теперь он не одинок.

Следуя указаниям Вика, Керри заходит в какую-то дешевую эзотерическую лавку, и девушка в потрепанном свитере и чулках в сетку ведет его в подвал рипера. 

Парень, застывший перед медицинскими мониторами, больше похож на боксера, чем на рипердока. Все – от татуировок до бижутерии – подтверждает это впечатление.

В кресле лежит Ви. У Керри так сильно сжимается сердце, что, кажется, оно вот-вот взорвется. Вик обработал раны, но синяки и швы, там, где новая кожа заменяет сгоревшую, выглядят страшно.

Это плохо, но это еще не конец.

Свисающие с кресла розовые сникеры заляпаны кровью. Керри никогда прежде не видел их грязными, мелкий говнюк всегда хорошо ухаживал за ними. Они его любимчики – пара нелепых ярких кед. Надо сказать, Керри находил это довольно очаровательным, как самый опасный наемник в Найт Сити расхаживает по улицам в розовых кедах.

– Он без сознания, – говорит Вик, – и это к лучшему. Ему нужно отдохнуть. Он хотел, чтобы ты был здесь. Сказал, ты отвезешь его домой.

Представившись Мисти, девушка из эзотерической лавки приносит Керри кофе, и они втроем ждут, когда Ви придет в себя. По разговору Мисти и Вика – нарочито небрежному – Керри понимает, что они присматриваются к нему, должно быть, гадая, почему вышедшая в тираж рок-звезда, когда-то игравшая в одной группе с мозговым паразитом Ви, был первым, кому тот позвонил, едва очнувшись. Наверное, собираются устроить ему допрос.

Не то чтобы Керри был одним из тех бойфрендов, которых вы спешите познакомить со своими друзьями. По крайней мере, не вот так. К тому же, сейчас ему трудно произвести впечатление, он слишком напрягается из-за бледного лица Ви и его заляпанной кровью обуви.

Не выдержав, он ставит кружку с кофе и принимается расшнуровывать чертовы кеды. Очень осторожно он снимает их с Ви и спрашивает Вика, можно ли ему воспользоваться раковиной.

– Конечно, – подняв брови, говорит Вик.

Сполоснув грязную тряпку, Керри делает все возможное, чтобы смыть кровь. Когда, закончив, он оборачивается, то едва успевает поймать взгляд, которым обмениваются Вик и Мисти. Так смотрят друг на друга люди, испытывающие искреннюю молчаливую благодарность.

Керри не знает, заслужил ли он ее на самом деле, но считает это третьим раундом.

В четвертом Керри привозит Ви к себе домой. Вместо того, чтобы лечь спать, они смотрят «Уотсонских шлюх». 

– Мне нужно отвлечься на что-то нормальное, – говорит Ви.

Это шоу – просто какая-то катастрофа. Но оно помогает не думать о том, что случилось с Ви, забыть о реальности его ситуации.

Как будто одного «Микоши» было мало. 

Часы тикают. Ви просил Керри не считать раунды, но теперь он считает дни, часы и даже секунды.

По телеку идет реклама «Buck a Slice», желудок Ви урчит, и тогда они заказывают пиццу. Начинка, которую выбирает Ви, тоже своего рода катастрофа. Тунец, тофу и ананас?

– Не знал, что ты настолько чокнутый, Ви.

– Ха, Джуди говорила то же самое.

– Джуди?

– Ты ее не знаешь. – Ви печально улыбается. – Она вроде как моя лучшая подруга. Она и еще Панам. Недавно уехала из Найт Сити. Я ее не виню, конечно, но… да. Она говорила, что я чудовище, раз ем это.

Он кивает на недоеденный кусок пиццы.

– Это точно, – соглашается Керри. – Должен ли я знать о каких-то других чудовищных пищевых привычках?

Ви пожимает плечами.

– Я люблю мексиканскую кухню. В Хейвуде есть одно местечко, куда мы часто ходили с Джеки. Самый охуительный тамале в городе. 

Эта морщинка между бровей всегда появляется у него, когда он вспоминает о Джеки. Керри это хорошо знакомо – дыра в душе, оставленная незаменимой утратой.

Очевидно, прогнав воспоминания, Ви продолжает:

– Как-нибудь сходим туда вместе.

Он откидывается на спинку дивана, кладет голову Керри на плечо и возвращается к «Уотсонским шлюхам». Керри едва ли следит за происходящим в шоу. Кажется, идет сцена с лошадиной маской.

– А я-то думал, это в моей жизни полный бардак, – говорит Ви.

Керри усмехается.

– Нельзя быть первым во всем.

Он обнимает Ви, проводит ладонью по спутанным волосам.

Джеки, Джуди, Панам, Виктор, Мисти. Список людей, вращающихся в орбите Ви, постепенно увеличивается, по мере того, как Керри все лучше узнает его. Он уверен, что таких людей гораздо больше. Ничего удивительного, Ви горит так ярко, что даже вечный смог и кислотные дожди Найт Сити не в силах потушить его огонь.

Прямо сейчас от него пахнет медью и антисептиком. Пахнет городом. Нельзя принимать душ, пока раны не исцелятся. Но Керри все равно зарывается носом в его грязные волосы. Вдыхает их запах.

Сидя вот так, в его объятиях, Ви засыпает, и этот момент… Он считается тоже.

Пятый раунд начинается, когда Ви не может заснуть из-за кашля, а Керри – из-за страха, застрявшего в горле. Ви сидит на кровати, выкашливая легкие, и все, что Керри может сказать:

– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Косо посмотрев на него, Ви говорит:

– Не-а, я пока не умираю.

Его голос звучит так уверенно. Однако, под пристальным взглядом Керри, он ерзает в постели, кладет руку Керри на грудь. В темноте его губы горячие и настойчивые. На секунду он отстраняется.

– На самом деле, никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Он снова в объятиях Керри, крепкий и сильный, как всегда. Этого достаточно, чтобы убедиться – еще не все кончено. Ви настоящий боец. Упрямый как черт. Слишком упрямый для этого города. И то, что у него хватает энергии для пятого и шестого раунда за ночь, очень обнадеживает. 

Семь – счастливое число. Ви почти выздоровел, не настолько, чтобы вернуться к работе наемника, но достаточно, чтобы, связавшись с городскими фиксерами, начать поиски лекарства. 

Керри ездит туда и обратно за любимым тамале Ви. Эти поездки стоят взгляда, которым Ви каждый раз встречает его. Чуть удивленный, чуть трогательный, не говоря уже о восхищении и обожании, к которым Керри никак не может привыкнуть. 

Они едят у бассейна, говоря о всякой ерунде, так, будто в голове Керри не идет обратный отсчет до катастрофы.

– Давай, рассказывай о своих любимых блюдах, я ведь должен отплатить тебе тем же, – усмехается Ви.

– Ха, настоящая филиппинская еда в Найт Сити? Я тебя умоляю.

Ви выглядит крайне разочарованным.

– Наверное, мне стоит научиться готовить.

– Или… знаешь, когда я в следующий раз соберусь туда, ты можешь поехать со мной.

– На Филиппины? 

Керри кивает.

– Почему бы нет.

Теперь Ви кидает на него тот самый растроганный взгляд, которым встречает Керри с тамале в руках. А может взгляд даже еще теплее. Он прячет усмешку за едой.

– Никогда раньше не путешествовал, – говорит он. – Да, было бы здорово.

В его голосе звучит такая сильная эмоциональная струна, что звук эхом отдается во внезапно сжавшейся груди Керри. Это много значит для них обоих, ни один из них не хочет признать, как тяжело думать о планах на будущее, учитывая прогноз Ви. Любая надежда гаснет в неопределенности.

Поэтому Керри меняет тему.

– Какой самый странный заказ у тебя был? 

– Ну… – улыбается Ви, проводит языком по зубам. – Как-то раз одна известная рок-звезда заключила со мной контракт на поджог фургона с имуществом поп-звезд…

– Иди на ху-уй, - тянет Керри и, скинув шлепанцы в воду, смотрит как они медленно уплывают. Закатав штаны, Ви вслед за Керри погружает ноги в бассейн. – Расскажи мне то, чего я не знаю. Сомневаюсь, что поджог фургона был самым странным в твоей работе.

– Ну ладно, ладно. – Ви опирается на руки, откидывается назад. Водные блики отражаются на серебристом узоре его имплантов. Как ртутные вены, пронзающие плоть и кровь. Керри провел слишком много времени, разглядывая эти руки, ладони. Ви должен это знать. – Однажды Падре попросил меня украсть одну определенную гитару у одного определенного суперфаната.

– Старый «Акс» Джонни, да?

– Не-а, – довольно улыбается Ви. – Твою. Джонни был в бешенстве, что этот чувак любит тебя больше.

– Кто бы сомневался. 

Непривычно слышать, как Ви произносит имя Джонни, и не чувствовать… ничего. Просто благодарность за то, что в голосе Ви больше нет той горечи, а в улыбке – ожесточенности. Пусть Керри когда-то любил и ненавидел это. Тот или другой. Ви или Джонни? 

Он наклоняется ближе.

– Это на самом деле самая странная работа, или ты впустую сосешь мой член?

– Впустую? – Одна из узких ладоней касается подбородка Керри, большой палец проводит по губе, затем рука соскальзывает вниз и гладит его пах. – Я не говорил «впустую».

Керри далеко не новичок в этом деле. У него за спиной многолетний опыт быстрых дрочек и грязных минетов, но с Ви это всегда похоже на тот первый раз на яхте. Щеки Керри пылают, словно он сидит у огня. Каждое прикосновение заставляет член дергаться, как будто до него никогда никто не дотрагивался. Не говоря уже о языке и губах.

Ви склоняется над ним, и Керри на какое-то время забывает о своем страхе потерять его. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Раунд номер восемь. Ви в тревоге ждет информации от Бестии, поэтому он говорит, что им с Керри нужно куда-нибудь выбраться. Он говорит, что даже знает место.

Трудно подсчитать, сколько раз он подкатывал к Керри по поводу его «Рейфилда». «И когда ты позволишь мне сесть за руль, Кер?» В ответ Керри всегда отшучивался: «Я оставлю тебе его в своем завещании». Иначе говоря – «Только через мой труп». Керри обожает дразнить Ви, но он видел царапины на «Квадре». Тут никакая полировка не спасет его драгоценный «Рейфилд» с кастомной покраской. 

Поэтому, когда Керри берет Ви за руку и добавляет его биометрические данные в охранную систему машины, он ожидает, что Ви будет в восторге. Радоваться как ребенок на Рождество. Вместо этого он видит, как Ви хмурится, уставившись на свою руку, будто не узнает данные, поступающие на интерфейс.

– В чем дело? – спрашивает Керри. – Я думал, ты будешь рад.

– Это что? – качает головой Ви. – Типа последнее желание?

– Ты сказал, что хочешь сесть за руль этой машины, так что я даю тебе ключи.

– Ага, то есть теперь я могу спокойно сдохнуть, ты исполнил мое последнее желание. Вообще-то, Бестия говорит, что есть один парень, для которого я могу кое-что сделать, и взамен он обещает помочь…

– Я знаю, Ви. Дело совсем не в этом.

– Тогда в чем, Кер? Разрешишь мне немного поломать твою игрушку, чтобы у тебя была причина меня бросить? И тогда тебе не придется смотреть, как я умираю, да?

Эти слова даже не пощечина, это настоящий удар под дых. Керри буквально отшатывается, чувствуя как внутри растет привычный гнев. Но рядом с гневом есть что-то еще. Что-то более хрупкое. Глаза Ви наполнены страхом, который хорошо знаком Керри. Страхом, что тебя не ценят.

С нежностью, чуждой им обоим, Керри снова берет Ви за руку.

– Ви, эта машина – мой ребенок, но ты мой… Я хочу сказать… – Он откашливается. – Я подумал, получится неплохое свидание. Мой парень рулит моей тачкой. Но я, наверное, выбрал дерьмовое время для этого. Чаще всего так и бывает.

Несколько долгих минут Ви просто смотрит на него. А потом, когда Керри уже думает, что Ви сделает вид, что никакого спора не было, тот хватает Керри за воротник куртки и притягивает к себе в отчаянном поцелуе. Яростные, агрессивные, неистовые движения, от которых Керри сначала отшатывается к стене, а потом выталкивает Ви за дверь – к «Рейфилду». 

Технически, это раунд номер восемь, девять и десять. На капоте машины, на крыше небоскреба, где Ви показывает Керри свой любимый вид на город, и на переднем сиденье, когда они съезжают на обочину шоссе по дороге домой.

Одиннадцатый раунд. Керри все больше интересуется делами Ви, хотя тому приходится проводить больше времени в «Посмертии», чем обычно. 

Однажды вечером он с шумом врывается в дом, будто штурмует неприятельский лагерь. Он вернулся с важной встречи, и его доносящийся с лестницы голос, напоминающий низкие частоты ночного клуба, отдается у Керри в груди. 

– Бля, я сделал это, Кер! Я сделал! Этот налет спасет мою гребаную задницу, и ты представить себе не можешь, куда я отправлюсь.

– Без шуток. И куда же?

Не успев ответить, Ви сжимает его в крепком объятии. Сильнее, чем за все последние недели. Его ладони обхватывают щеки Керри. Почти как тогда, на балконе «Темной материи». И точно так же их губы встречаются.

– Я все расскажу тебе сегодня вечером, – говорит он. – Давай отпразднуем. Закажи какой-нибудь еды, выпивки. Мы должны за это выпить. Это будет охереть как круто!

Охваченный энтузиазмом и пораженный больше, чем готов себе признаться, Керри звонит своему помощнику, чтобы организовать что-то совершенно экстравагантное. Волнение Ви заразительно. Он может каждое утро кашлять кровью в душе и думать, что Керри не замечает этого, но огонь все еще горит в нем, даже не тускнеет. Мысль немного подслащивает горький вопрос о том, насколько опасным будет это задание. 

Ви раскрывает ему детали. Ничего удивительного, обычный налет на Хрустальный Дворец. Ну, разумеется – разве Ви умеет делать что-то вполсилы? Чувствуя прилив паники и гордости, Керри заказывает еще выпивки для их импровизированной вечеринки.

Они ведут себя, будто школьники на выпускном. Ви перемеривает половину вещей из гардероба Керри – одежда сидит на нем довольно неплохо, и Керри думает «Наверное, теперь это _наш_ блядский гардероб». Они танцуют вокруг дома под музыку, которая гремит, должно быть, на весь Норт Оук. Они купаются голыми в бассейне, швыряют в него разные предметы, а потом пытаются достать их со дна. Потом они устраивают гонки верхом на охранных роботах. Ви обгоняет Керри, оборачивается и поднимает руку, как будто держа хлыст, а робот под ним скачет по освещенной ультрафиолетом дорожке – эта картина никогда не сотрется из памяти Керри. Он смеется так, что у него начинают болеть ребра.

Когда ноги перестают слушаться, они падают в шезлонги с бутылкой шампанского. Керри только успевает налить бокал, а Ви уже сидит на нем, влажные губы прижимаются к шее, там, где хром встречается с кожей. От этого ощущения Керри длинно стонет, его руки дрожат, когда он поднимает бутылку и наполовину полный бокал.

– Уже не хочешь шампанского? – со стоном говорит он, а Ви трется о его бедра. 

– Сейчас я хочу кое-что другое.

Ви откидывается назад, и от его веса у Керри кружится голова. Одной рукой Ви выхватывает у него бокал с шампанским и подносит к его губам. Шампанское слегка расплескивается – Ви сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы координировать свои движения, но Керри осторожно пьет из предложенного бокала, как какой-то греческий герой, которого кормят виноградом. Изысканное шипение пузырьков на языке, пальцы Ви скользят Керри в рот. 

Вкус шампанского чуть соленый на шее Ви, там, где Керри вылил на нее несколько капель из бутылки. Вытатуированные розы цветут под языком и зубами Керри.

Не так часто в своей жизни он употреблял слова «заниматься любовью». Он слишком стар и слишком долго жил в Найт Сити, где истории больше похожи на сказки братьев Гримм, и никакие кареты из тыквы не увезут тебя в счастливое будущее.

Ви удерживает его, сцепив их пальцы вместе, и не отводит взгляд. Ни на секунду. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза не отрываясь. 

Они занимаются любовью. Как, черт возьми, это можно еще назвать?


	2. Между двенадцатым и тринадцатым

На следующее утро Керри просыпается от ощущения колючей щетины Ви на своей щеке. Грубый спросонья голос шепчет на ухо:

– Вставай и сияй.

Керри не может сдержать улыбку. Он открывает глаза – Ви лежит на боку и усмехается ему в ответ. Он весь взъерошенный как воробей. Стального цвета волосы торчат соломой, на щеке отпечатались складки от наволочки, от него пахнет шампанским, потом и сексом. И все же, он – самое прекрасное зрелище, которое только можно увидеть проснувшись. Ви нежно проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке Керри.

– Пойду приму душ, – говорит он, и Керри закрывает глаза, собираясь поспать еще несколько минут.

Оставшись в постели в одиночестве, он потихоньку проваливается в сон. На самом деле, у них с Ви нет причин для беспечного веселья. Понадобится целая куча стимуляторов, чтобы преодолеть наступающее похмелье. Через пару часов Ви отправится на Луну или еще куда, а Керри останется здесь, в квартире Ви в Уотсоне, чтобы накормить Нибблс и записать еще несколько треков для нового альбома.

Он слышит, как Ви кашляет в душе, и окончательно просыпается. Стаскивает с себя трусы и идет в ванную.

Упираясь рукой в стену, Ви стоит под струей воды. На напряженных мышцах спины влажно блестит татуировка в виде бараньего черепа, красивые линии торса, плавно сужающегося к узким бедрам, притягивают взгляд. Несколько мгновений Керри любуется видом, а потом подкрадывается к Ви и шлепает его по заднице. Это срабатывает – Ви расплывается в ухмылке и забывает о недавнем приступе кашля. 

После душа времени на разговоры почти не остается. Стоя на балконе, Керри выбрасывает свой телефон на лужайку. Звонит его новый менеджер, но у них с Ви всего несколько минут, и Керри не хочет тратить их по пустякам. Он надеется, что его тон прозвучит буднично. Перед сложным заданием Ви не должен думать о том, что Керри сомневается в его способностях. Дело не в этом, просто… Хрустальный Дворец. Подозрительный заказчик, которого представляет некий Мистер Голубоглазый. Это не просто какое-то рядовое дело. 

Керри совсем не хотел выдать свое волнение, но это все равно происходит. 

– Я не хочу тебя потерять, Ви. Ну вот, сказал это. Я не хочу тебя потерять.

Это Керри должен подбодрить его, а не наоборот, но когда Ви обнимает его в ответ, Керри почти не жалеет о признании.

Ви обещает вернуться, и Керри заставляет себя поверить в это.

И вот уже двери АВИ закрываются, с легкими порывами ветра он взлетает с площадки перед домом, поднимается все выше и выше в раннем утреннем свете, от солнечных бликов на корпусе Керри щурится. Неожиданно до него доходит. Как будто чья-то неумолимая рука сжимает его сердце на середине удара. 

Вот так же много лет назад он в последний раз видел Джонни. Тот стоял и смотрел на него через открытую дверь вертолета, и горящий уголек брошенной сигареты казался самым печальным в мире фейерверком, возвращающимся на землю. Теперь и Ви исчезает точно так же, силуэт АВИ становится все меньше, тает в воздухе, пока не превращается в пылинку среди пепла и смога Найт Сити.

Что, если Керри видел Ви в последний раз?

Чувствуя себя опустошенным, загнанным в угол, Керри возвращается в дом.

Двенадцатый раунд. Керри звонит Ви, но попадает на голосовую почту. Он чертовски встревожен. Пальцы едва слушаются его, когда он работает над новой мелодией, вдохновленный одиннадцатым раундом. Не стоит показывать Ви свою нервозность, и Керри оставляет на автоответчике какое-то бессмысленное сообщение о том, как он гордится своим мужиком, и как хотел бы просто посидеть на диване вечерком, посмотреть сериал с ведром попкорна и все такое. Слова звучат по-домашнему и очень неловко. Керри почти жалеет о них.

Блядь. Что, если Ви никогда не вернется?

Он лежит в постели без сна, простыни пахнут Ви. Раздается звонок, на интерфейсе – голограмма тату с розами. Керри резко садится в кровати, торопясь ответить.

– Ви?

– Привет, Кер, – мягко звучит голос.

С трудом сдерживая тревогу последних двух дней, Керри старается говорить спокойно.

– Привет. Как там в космосе?

– Тихо. Это даже пугает. Не могу уснуть.

– Да, я тоже не могу. Ты же там на орбите не слышишь шума Найт Сити, да? 

– Нет, вообще ничего. – Следует долгая пауза. – На самом деле, я поэтому тебе звоню. Хотел услышать твой голос.

От этих слов сердце Керри делает маленькое сальто. 

– Думаю, я могу сделать для тебя кое-что получше. – Встав с кровати, он выходит на балкон и включает громкую связь. Откуда-то снизу доносятся гудки автомобилей и городской шум. – Слышишь?

На другом конце раздается тихий вздох. Керри буквально видит, как Ви улыбается.

– Здорово. Но не лучше, чем твой голос.

– Плак-плак, – с усмешкой говорит Керри. – Думаешь, это поможет тебе уснуть перед ограблением? 

– Осталось не так много времени. Выдвигаюсь через час.

– О, – сердце Керри снова прыгает, но теперь по другой причине. – Нервничаешь?

Эта пауза намного длиннее предыдущей. Керри уже начинает казаться, что Ви не ответит, когда снова раздается его голос. Он звучит так тихо, что городской шум почти его заглушает.

– Ужасно.

Керри делает глубокий вдох. Нельзя показывать Ви, как сильно он сам нервничает. Нужно помочь ему включиться в игру. Тут нельзя промахиваться, так что Керри напрягает извилины в поисках решения.

– Знаешь что я обычно делаю, чтобы успокоиться перед выступлением?

– Опрокидываешь стаканчик?

– Хуянчик. Не, иногда и так бывает, но существует еще один способ. Если есть раздевалка… Она, конечно, не всегда была в тех забегаловках, где мы выступали, но знаешь… Я бы разделся и порепетировал там. Представил, как будто я в каком-то дурацком сне и выхожу на сцену без штанов, сечешь?

Ви смеется – звонко и заразительно.

– О, да. Представлять тебя голым прям помогает.

– Рад, что оказался полезным.

– И что – это правда срабатывало? Твои «голые» репетиции?

– Ага. Как разминка – тоже.

– Вообще-то, певец из меня так себе.

– Ну, – говорит Керри, покусывая нижнюю губу. – Тут ты меня поймал.

На том конце раздается тихий смешок.

– Тогда ты спой для меня, рок-звезда.

Последние пару дней Керри подбирал слова для новой песни, он прочищает горло и начинает петь строчки, которые помнит. Они еще не совершенны, как и все незаконченные песни. С угловатой рифмой и плохо пригнанные. Но в них уже есть чувство, этого нельзя отрицать. 

Керри очень надеется, что однажды Ви услышит его выступление.

Когда он заканчивает петь, в телефоне долгое время тихо, слышно лишь ровное дыхание, и Керри думает, не усыпил ли он Ви.

– Мне очень понравилась эта песня, Кер, – наконец слышен его голос. Он дрожит на выдохе. – Черт… Ты столько хорошего для меня делаешь. 

Керри слишком смущен, чтобы ответить. Несмотря на всю свою грозную репутацию, Ви умеет говорить всякое романтическое дерьмо, над которым Керри обычно стебется, если видит такое по телеку. А еще Ви заставляет и его думать и говорить всю эту нелепую чушь. Если бы во времена «Самурая» Керри писал бы такие сообщения, которые пишет сейчас, его бы выгнали нахуй из группы. 

– Спасибо за это. Чувствую себя намного лучше, – говорит Ви.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

– Мне пора, но я тебе хотел сказал еще кое-что.

– Да?

– Мое имя. Меня зовут Винсент, если что.

Сердце Керри колотится под ребрами. Только бы это не было прощанием.

– Почему ты решил сказать мне об этом именно сейчас?

– Просто подумал – тебе стоит знать. Я не прошу называть меня так постоянно, мне нравится, как звучит «Ви», когда ты произносишь это. Но для особых случаев, знаешь…

– Винсент, – говорит Керри. Он облизывает губы. Это не прощание, так не может быть. – Ты вернешься ко мне, правда?

– Обещаю.

Сейчас они бы уже дошли до тринадцатого раунда. Керри не может избавиться от ощущения, что он все сглазил. Тринадцать – это ведь к несчастью, верно? 

На следующий день после звонка Керри сидит в студии и слушает демо, когда дверь распахивает стажер со словами:

– Идите все сюда! Вы должны это услышать.

Керри вместе с продюсером и стажером идут в соседнюю комнату, где телевизор транслирует «Новости 54».

– Это на всех каналах, – говорит стажер, и Керри едва может дышать.

На экране изображение Хрустального Дворца. Его обычно вращающиеся кольца зловеще неподвижны. Иллюминаторы темные, как глазницы, уставившиеся в пустоту космоса.

– Мы в прямом эфире с этой захватывающей историей, которая разворачивается прямо сейчас, – говорит диктор. – Десять минут назад связь с Хрустальным Дворцом была потеряна. Это произошло после незначительного нарушения протокола безопасности, случившегося на прошлой неделе. На данный момент мы не знаем, связано ли это с отключением энергии в Хрустальном Дворце. Похоже, все, кто был на орбитальной станции, потеряли связь с сетью, а это значит – пострадала не только станция, но и импланты людей на борту. Несколько спутников на орбите также повреждены или потеряли сигнал. Ближайший действующий спутник передал это изображение Хрустального Дворца. 

Отчаяние, кажется, сейчас поглотит его целиком. Отвернувшись, Керри набирает номер Ви.

На заднем плане ведущий новостей продолжает:

– Пока эксперты лишь строят предположения о том, какого рода атака могла привести к такому масштабному отключению энергии, но не исключена брешь в Черном Заслоне, и представители Сетевого Дозора рекомендовали всем, кто был взломан, проявлять крайнюю осторожность, пока не будет доступна дополнительная информация.

Звонок Керри остается без ответа. Никаких сообщений о том, что номер отключен. Просто мертвая тишина. Тогда Керри звонит по другому номеру.

После нескольких безуспешных попыток Бестия наконец отвечает. Керри выходит в коридор, чтобы поговорить с ней наедине.

– Керри, у меня действительно нет времени…

– Какого черта происходит?

– Я бы занималась выяснением этого прямо сейчас, если бы ты не отвлекал меня своими дурацкими вопросами.

– Не еби мне мозги, Бестия! В чем заключалось это задание?

– Мне не нравится, к чему ты ведешь, и вообще…

– Клянусь, если ты сейчас не ответишь мне, я не ручаюсь за себя. Кто такой этот ебучий Мистер Голубоглазый? Что у него за дела с Ви?

– Керри! – Крик Бестии останавливает его всего на секунду, но этого достаточно, чтобы она продолжила. – Я занимаюсь этим. Может, ты удивишься, но мне не предоставляют информацию о каждом жителе Найт Сити по щелчку пальцев. Особенно теперь, когда твой любовник занял мое место. У большинства дел вроде этого всегда нехороший душок, но у твоего мальчика не было выбора, правда?

Она права, но это только еще больше злит Керри.

– Мне глубоко насрать, Бестия. Найди его, или я спущусь в «Посмертие»…

– Не угрожай мне, Керри. Мы оба знаем, ты ничего не сделаешь. Если у меня будет какая-то информация, ты узнаешь первым. Пока отсутствие новостей – хорошая новость. Я отключаюсь, не звони мне больше, я позвоню тебе сама.

Голограмма Бестии исчезает. Не находя выхода, паника и ярость Керри, кажется, вот-вот превратятся во что-то взрывоопасное. Это «что-то» зреет в хрупком каркасе его ребер, которые словно трещат под давлением.

Отсутствие новостей это не хорошая новость. Это новость Шредингера. Ви – кот Шредингера. Он жив или мертв? Незнание пугает до ужаса. Оно мечется между надеждой и разбитым сердцем.

Керри должен вернуться в студию, чтобы записать песню, и единственный положительный момент во всем этом хуевом сценарии заключается в том, что он может излить свою мучительную тоску в музыке.

Целую неделю от Бестии нет ничего. Он звонит ей сам, но она скидывает звонок без объяснений. Это изматывает, и он смотрит новости по телевизору, боясь пропустить хоть какое-то упоминание о наемнике-одиночке. В новостях тоже ничего об этом, но спасательные команды, отправленные в Хрустальный Дворец, подтверждают худшие опасения Сетевого Дозора. 

Черный Заслон разорван. Война с искинами уже на пороге. Атака на «Арасаку» каким-то образом ослабила безопасность, и демон, запущенный в системы Хрустального Дворца, открыл черный ход для искинов. По большому счету, Керри наплевать на все это, ему просто нужно услышать одно имя.

Блядь, Ви. Что ты натворил?

Не хочется думать о том, что могло случиться. Совсем не хочется. Страшно снова погрузиться в эту темную пустоту, в которой он жил столько лет, и которая, в конечном итоге, привела к…

Мысли пугают его, и он топит их в виски. Он просто пытается избавиться от демонов, угрожающих вернуться из могилы, которую он совсем недавно вырыл для них.

Когда наконец звонит Бестия, она ничего не сообщает о Ви. Только о том, что Мистер Голубоглазый был прокси искинов. Информация о нем туманна, но Керри, в общем-то, насрать на него. Его волнует только то, что Голубоглазый сделал с Ви. Все, что Бестия знает – Ви должен был встретиться с ним после задания в назначенных координатах, где связи, скорее всего, не будет.

Голос у Бестии разочарованный, она добавляет:

– Не хочу признаваться, но я тоже привязалась к мелкому засранцу. Он мне нравился.

– Нравится, – поправляет ее Керри. – Он еще жив.

Среди ночи он подскакивает на кровати с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Запутавшись во влажных от пота простынях, еще не оправившись от кошмара, он едва не ударяется о спинку. По привычке тянется к Ви, но находит лишь пустую кровать. Как будто из одного кошмара его выбросило прямо в другой.

В наполненной мрачным образами сна темноте раздается жалобное мяуканье. Из-под кровати появляется Нибблс, ее тощий крысиный хвостик подрагивает в заинтересованном приветствии. Наверняка, кошку разбудили крики Керри. Маленькое чудовище прыгает ему на колени и принимается разминать простынь своими узловатыми лапками. Дрожащей рукой он гладит ее по спине. В ответ на ласку она выгибается и мурлычет, кладет лапы ему на грудь. 

Она всегда предпочитала Ви, чаще всего игнорируя Керри. Теперь, похоже, они сблизились – товарищи по несчастью, тоскующие по одному и тому же человеку.

– Он вернется, – говорит Керри чудовищу. 

То же самое он говорит и себе, но страх уже глубоко поселился в нем.

Лучше бы Ви вернуться.

Месяц тянется мучительно медленно. Бестия собирает обрывки информации о том, что случилось. По-прежнему нет ни единого слова о наемнике, безраздельно занимающем все мысли Керри. Спасательные команды привели Хрустальный Дворец в рабочее состояние, но сеть все еще остается зоной боевых действий. Сетевой Дозор продолжал работу, а нетраннеры, которые жили и дышали в киберпространстве, как по команде, вдруг начали избегать сети, или внезапно поменяли личности, или вообще перестали дышать.

Керри отменил записи в студии, все встречи с «Ас Крэкс», оставив на повестке дня только самые необходимые дела. Он пишет музыку, но каждая нота болит, словно гнилой зуб. Это совсем не похоже на легкое вдохновение того вечера на яхте. Вся эта болтовня о том, что настоящее искусство требует страданий – полная чушь. Керри это хорошо знает.

Обрывки песен, которые ему иногда удается записать, он пишет в те дни, когда думает, что однажды Ви вернется. И когда он войдет в двери дома, у Керри будет новый альбом, которым он сможет гордиться. Но дни, в которые он может убедить себя в этом, случаются все реже и реже.

Шесть недель. Долбанных шесть недель. 

После многочасового прослушивания демо, Керри падает на диван в квартире Ви. Сейчас он практически живет здесь. Он говорит себе, что присматривает за Нибблс, но кого он обманывает. Он здесь, потому что чувствует незримое присутствие Ви.

В какой-то момент он слышит приглушенное мяуканье. Нахмурившись, он поднимается с дивана. Поиски приводят его к оружейной комнате. Дверь с шипением открывается, и Нибблс выскакивает наружу, прямиком устремляясь к миске с кормом. Маленькая зараза, наверное, случайно заперлась там, пока Керри не было дома.

Он заходит в оружейную. Вообще-то, Керри редко бывает тут, просто незачем. На полу стоит большая коробка с водолазным костюмом, на стене висит ловец снов и развешено оружие. Как-то раз Ви провел для Керри экскурсию и показал каждую пушку. Назвал их модели и рассказал, как он их приобрел. Почти все досталось ему от друзей. Среди оружия был и «Архангел», револьвер Керри, напоминающий ему о глубокой депрессии, которая терзала его до Ви. До того, как Ви разбудил его, будто выдернув из комы. 

Сейчас место, где висел «Архангел», пустует. Ви взял его с собой.

В горле встает комок. 

«Я защищу тебя даже от тебя самого».

Каким-то образом Ви по-прежнему сдерживает обещание, взяв с собой пистолет, который когда-то мог покончить с жизнью Керри. Конечно, здесь еще много других пистолетов, но это пустое место – знак.

А еще это надежда. «Архангел» – чертовски хорошее оружие. Особенно, с этими новыми модификациями. Приятно знать, что в какой-то мере Керри тоже защищает Ви.

Через два месяца слово «надежда» звучит болезненно и бессмысленно. Ничего нового от Бестии, город погружен в войну с искинами, и все это время надежда рушится о беспощадную реальность. Ви мог бы давно уже выйти на контакт, заверить своих друзей, что с ним все в порядке. Он мог бы уже валяться на пляже с долбанным «мохито», рассказывая, как ему удалось все провернуть. Но нет… что бы ни было причиной этой неопределенности, ничего такого не случилось. 

Лейбл настаивает на том, чтобы Керри записал новый альбом и выпустил его в свет, но он против. Есть еще одна песня, которую он хочет включить в этот альбом, хотя мелодия все еще неуловима и расплывчата. Словно подвешена в воздухе, на смутных строчках песни. Такое ощущение, что у Керри есть отрывки, но нет ничего, чтобы связать их воедино. Осколки.

Проваливаясь в тревожный сон, с гитарой на коленях, Керри слышит шум. Отдаленный гул, который становится все громче и громче. Ничего особенного – просто еще одна нота в мелодии шумного города, просто еще один АВИ, пролетающий над головой слишком близко. 

_Слишком близко._

Гул становится все пронзительнее, а в окна стучит мелкий гравий. Бросив гитару на диван, Керри вскакивает и бежит к стеклянным дверям.

Над посадочной площадкой, поднимая пыль, парит «Делаймейн АВИ». 

Сердце Керри колотится в горле, он выбегает на балкон, бросается вниз по ступенькам, и в этот самый момент двери АВИ распахиваются, и на площадку выпрыгивает до боли знакомая фигура.

Ви выглядит совсем измученным, волосы немного отросли и не так гладко выбриты на висках, но он кажется… более живым. В его руках пакет с попкорном и банка оливок. На лице блуждает нервная улыбка.

Он жив.

Каким-то невероятным образом он жив.

– Привет, Кер, – говорит он. 

И больше ничего.

Волна самых разных эмоций поднимается в груди Керри. Его импланты в горле вибрируют от рычания. 

– Ты ебаный мудак! – Он всегда по умолчанию злится. Гнев – это легко. Знакомо. Но внутри еще столько всего, что он задыхается. – Два месяца! Блядь! Два месяца! – Ви делает шаг, и Керри бежит к нему навстречу, неумолимо сближаясь. – Ты не звонил! Ты…

Они не столько падают друг другу в объятия, сколько сталкиваются. Ви роняет попкорн и оливки. Руки Керри сжимаются в кулаки, и он бьет Ви в грудь. Он знает, что Ви не мог позвонить – поломанные импланты, поломанный Хрустальный Дворец. 

– Я думал, ты…

Ви не вздрагивает. Он не поглощает и не отражает гнев Керри, просто принимает его. Керри как-то написал об этом песню. О том, что Ви похож на темную материю.

– Но вернулся же, – говорит Ви. – Обещал и вернулся.

Вся ярость и боль, все призраки, преследующие Керри долгих два месяца, просто исчезают. Ви крепко стискивает его в объятиях, и каждый напряженный мускул в теле расслабляется. Губы Ви прижимаются к его собственным, и остатки сопротивления тают. Неожиданно Керри понимает, что уже целует его в ответ – безумно и отчаянно. Вцепившись в него обеими руками, потому что это еще не все, потому что он еще не закончил с Ви. 

_Я с тобой еще не закончил._

Все, что Керри чувствовал эти два месяца, все, что он не мог выразить вслух… Он надеется, что Ви тоже почувствует это в неистовом упорстве его губ.

Когда он наконец отстраняется, между ними не больше дюйма. В этом дюйме висит вопрос. Один, Керри боялся бы ответа, но теперь, когда Ви рядом, он просто спускает курок.

– Сколько времени у нас осталось?

Ви усмехается:

– Столько, сколько захочешь.

Дыхание с шумом вырывается из легких Керри. В этом вздохе и облегчение, и изумление, от которого сдавливает грудь. Ви не просто жив прямо сейчас. Он будет жить в обозримом будущем. Живой и теплый в руках Керри, уткнувшийся носом ему в шею, чуть заметно вздрагивающий на холодном утреннем воздухе.

– Пойдем внутрь, – говорит Керри.

– Я купил тебе оливки. И попкорн.

На самом деле Керри не хотел никаких оливок. Он просто хотел, чтобы Ви вернулся. И он вернулся.

– Тогда я сделаю нам мартини.

– Как же я соскучился, – говорит Ви, все так же уткнувшись ему в шею.

– Нибблс тоже скучала по тебе.

– А ты нет?

– Не-а. 

Эта односложная шутка звучит совсем неубедительно, и Керри чувствует, как Ви улыбается ему в шею.

– Пошли внутрь, – снова говорит он. – Расскажешь, где, блядь, тебя носило.

Может быть, номер тринадцать не так уж плох. Это тот раунд, в котором Ви вернулся домой. Навсегда.


	3. С четырнадцати до восемнадцати

История Ви о Хрустальном Дворце похожа на большинство его историй: слепая уверенность в успехе, расширение границ своих возможностей – короче, безумие пополам с отвагой.

Обнявшись, они сидят на диване, Ви закинул ноги на колени Керри, где-то фоном звучит радио. Нибблс пытается втиснуться между ними, трется морщинистой головой о грудь Ви, а тот чешет ее за ухом.

Неожиданно на его лице появляется болезненная гримаса – Керри думает, что его беспокоит рана, но Ви вытаскивает из-за пояса джинсов пистолет и кладет его на стол.

«Архангел». 

Губы Керри дергаются.

– Несколько раз спас мне жизнь, – говорит Ви.

– Рад оказаться полезным.

Как будто Керри имеет к этому какое-то отношение.

– Крутая пушка. Полезная – не то слово.

Керри хмыкает.

– Хватит тянуть время. Рассказывай, где ты был, пацан.

И Ви начинает говорить. В его рассказе много этого технотрепа, который Керри едва понимает. Боже, он действительно стареет. Все, что он уловил – «Байодайн» разработал некие революционные наниты, которые могли восстановить клетки тканей Ви, но технология еще находилась на стадии испытаний. Вся информация хранилась на серверах Хрустального Дворца. Во время атаки на башню «Арасаки» целостность системы была нарушена. Сервера оказались под угрозой.

Задание Ви включало в себя два этапа: украсть данные биочипов «Арасаки» для Мистера Голубоглазого, а затем – технологию «Байодайна», чтобы спасти собственную жизнь.

Вот только все пошло не по плану. Демон, который по словам Голубоглазого, должен был дать доступ к данным, открыл черный ход для диких искинов. После взлома заказчик исчез, оставив Ви одного – с технологией, которая могла спасти ему жизнь, если он выберется из Хрустального Дворца.

И он это сделал. Угнав шаттл и направив его в мертвую зону космоса, он отсиживался там, пока наниты делали свою работу. По тому, как у Ви слегка сбивается дыхание, Керри понимает, что в тот момент смерть наступала ему на пятки. Еще несколько часов, и может быть…

Не надо думать об этом.

Наклонившись, Керри касается губами шрама на лбу Ви. Он знает, откуда этот шрам. Прощальный подарок Декстера Дешона.

Если бы Керри любил философские рассуждения, он бы сейчас ломал голову над тем, что Ви – по сути энграмма в генетически перекодированном теле. Альт оцифровала личность Ви, а теперь и его тело было воссоздано заново. Может быть, кое-кто поставил бы под сомнение целостность человека, чья личность возникла из байтов на чипе, а тело имело мало генетического сходства с оригиналом.

Но не только это волновало Керри. Понятно, что биочип Джонни Сильверхенда, находясь в теле Ви, буквально переписывал его под себя. Имело ли какое-то значение то, что Ви выглядел, говорил и производил впечатление того самого Ви, которого Керри знал?

Вернуться на Землю Ви помог случай. Поскольку все его коммуникационные импланты вышли из строя, он оказался отрезанным от навигационных систем. Сети не было. И не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как дрейфовать обратно к нашей одинокой планете, потом угнать транспорт с работающим оборудованием и вернуться домой.

Ви рассказывает об этом, словно все произошедшее – не бог весть что. Словно это пустяк.

– Ты когда-нибудь делал что-то не слишком грандиозное? – спрашивает Керри.

– Ну, у меня были и мелкие заказы, – нахмурившись и колупая ободранный лак на ногтях, бормочет Ви.

Теперь Керри хмурится тоже.

– Ты в порядке?

Ви вздыхает и кладет ему голову на плечо.

– Тебя не беспокоит, что я начал эту чертову войну, только чтобы спасти свою жалкую шкуру?

В ответ на это Керри смеется, но заметив его угрюмое выражение, неубедительно кашляет. 

– Ты серьезно? Винишь себя за это?

– А кого же еще?

– Ну… Голубоглазого? Сетевой Дозор? Ебучую судьбу и ее извращенное чувство юмора?

Кажется, Ви не согласен. Этот парень настоящее чудо. Он родился и вырос в городе, который пожирает всю твою человечность, превращая тебя в одного из своих ненасытных монстров, но вот он, Ви, – по-прежнему честный и неравнодушный к чужим несчастьям. По-прежнему пытается творить добро в мире, где слово не имеет силы.

– Черный Заслон всегда был бомбой замедленного действия, – продолжает Керри. – Если бы не ты, кто-то другой рано или поздно поднял бы перчатку. К тому же… – Беспомощно глядя в потолок, Керри пожимает плечами, потому что взгляд Ви вызывает слишком много эмоций. – Никто лучше тебя не сможет сражаться в этой войне.

– Мне казалось, ты хочешь, чтобы я бросил все это, – говорит Ви.

– Хотел. – Керри протягивает руку и вытаскивает из-за ворота его футболки ожерелье с пулей. – Но я пойму, если ты снова ринешься в бой.

– Правда? Не боишься меня потерять?

– О, только не надо этого дерьма. Конечно, я боюсь, но… – Керри насмешливо фыркает. – Тебе еще рано на пенсию. Я давно в прошлом, но посмотри на меня – записываю новый альбом.

Просияв, Ви выпрямляется.

– Как дела с ним? Закончил?

– Осталась одна песня.

– Я хочу послушать! 

Поднявшись с дивана, Ви идет на кухню, но дойти не успевает. Секунду назад он еще беззаботно пританцовывал у стойки, а в следующую у него подкашиваются ноги, и он спотыкается, сгибаясь пополам от кашля. Керри вовремя ловит его, пока он не приложился головой о столешницу. Незаметно Ви пытается вытереть кровь с джинсов, но ему это не удается.

– Блядь, Ви, ты же сказал, что тебе лучше!

– Ну… Лечение еще в процессе. Наниты делают свое дело, нужно немного…

Он пытается опереться ладонью о стойку, но после нового приступа кашля, тяжело наваливается на плечо Керри.

– Давай отвезу тебя в больницу.

– Не надо, я в норме…

Керри почти теряет терпение. Почти.

– Не будь идиотом.

– Завтра я поеду к Вику, обещаю. – Он криво усмехается под взглядом Керри. – Серьезно, все не так плохо, как выглядит.

– Тогда марш в постель.

Осмотрев свою разномастную одежду, Ви брезгливо морщится.

– А можно я сначала приму душ?

– Ладно, я помогу, пойдем.

Весь в хроме, Ви гораздо тяжелее, чем кажется. Они с трудом добираются до ванной, где Керри помогает ему раздеться, осторожно стаскивая один рукав за другим.

При виде его голого тела, Керри замирает.

У Ви и раньше было много шрамов. Удар катаной в «Арасаке», прямо вдоль ребер. Рассеченная бровь. Несколько пулевых отверстий, словно звезды, рассыпанные по торсу. Выжженная линия от моноструны на спине. И, конечно, роковой шрам у виска, любезно оставленный Декстером Дешоном. Керри расспрашивал его обо всех шрамах, понимая, что это вызовет неприятные воспоминания, но он все равно спросил. Не то чтобы он не догадывался о реалиях опасной работы Ви. Он даже находил эти шрамы сексуальными, несмотря на то, что они означали. И все же Керри знал о каждом из них, пересчитал, как раунды, которые вдруг стали так много значить.

Теперь их намного больше. Одни блестящие, розовые и серые, другие едва затянувшиеся, пересекающие друг друга тут и там. Вокруг них – пурпурные и черные синяки. Если бы не подкожная броня, вряд ли Ви стоял бы сейчас тут. 

Сбросив с себя одежду, Керри проверяет температуру воды и усаживает его под душ.

– Я могу стоять, – говорит Ви.

– Заткнись и просто расслабься.

Но Ви все равно сопротивляется.

– Я ведь как-то добрался сюда, правда?

Сейчас у Керри совершенно нет настроения гадать, откуда в нем столько упрямства, и он говорит:

– Это не просьба.

Тоном, который не терпит возражений. Тогда Ви наконец послушно усаживается.

Опустившись позади него под горячими брызгами воды, Керри намыливает ему шампунем волосы, смотрит, как ржавая вода стекает в сток. Очень аккуратно проводит мыльной ладонью по полузажившим ранам на теле. Может быть, в другом месте, в другое время это было бы чувственно, но сейчас мышцы Ви напряжены, челюсть сжата, опустив взгляд, он смотрит на воду, струящуюся по телу через грязь и засохшую кровь. Это не чувственность. Это…

Беззащитность.

Только когда Ви чуть откидывается назад, прижимается к груди Керри, тому приходит в голову, что, может быть, о Ви никто никогда не заботился. Во всяком случае, вот так. Вик латает его раны и ворчит. Мама Уэллс упрекает его в том, что он редко звонит. Это близко к понятию заботы, и Ви всегда отмахивается, уверяя каждого из них, что с ним все хорошо. Бросается на любого, кто оказывается слишком близко. Пытается выглядеть опасным, потому что проявлять слабость в этом городе все равно что подписать себе смертный приговор.

И хотя сейчас он все еще насторожен, достаточно того, что он разрешает Керри вытереть себя полотенцем. Разрешает поцеловать себя в шею и опирается на его плечо, чтобы надеть трусы. Достаточно того, что он не огрызается как пес на протянутую руку, потому что привык к побоям, а не к ласке.

Этого достаточно для четырнадцатого раунда.

Раунд номер пятнадцать. Керри просыпается от запаха ацетона – сидя в постели, Ви красит ногти. Под растопыренными пальцами лежит салфетка, еще влажные волосы взлохмачены. Керри чувствует, как лицо расплывается в улыбке, а в груди приятно теплеет.

– Смотрю, ты расставил приоритеты. Маникюр перед завтраком, – хриплым спросонья голосом говорит он. 

– Ждал тебя, – парирует Ви и дует на мизинец, наблюдая, как золото и синева сливаются вместе. – Хочешь, тебе сделаю.

Керри усмехается.

– Ладно, давай.

Он садится на кровати, Ви берет его руку и макает кисточку в лак. Чуть склонив голову, он начинает красить Керри ногти, нанося золотой и синий лак отдельно. Цвета сливаются завитками, как масляное пятно. Глядя на него, Керри чувствует в груди предательски щемящую нежность.

Вчера Ви рассказал ему об ограблении, которое с трудом провернул бы даже Морган Блэкхенд. Неповторимая победа таланта, мужества и выдержки. Керри видел в ванной, чего это стоило. А сегодня утром тот же самый человек с излишней осторожностью наносит на ногти слой лака. Так обыденно и по-домашнему. Никаких выстрелов, визга тормозов и взломанных баз данных. Только собственный замкнутый мир человека, стоящего за всеми этими вещами. Мир, который больше никто не увидит.

Кажется, сердце Керри готово взорваться от невысказанных слов, и это только вопрос времени, когда он их произнесет. Все чувства он выражает в своих песнях, но он никогда не говорил о них Ви напрямую. Боялся, что спугнет его. Что еще слишком рано.

Этот город не прощает слабости, но Керри ничего не может с собой поделать.

Выпрямившись, Ви сообщает:

– Вот тут большой палец получился не очень, но…

И Керри тихо целует его в ответ.

После возвращения Ви раунды словно летят стрелой. Керри знает – ему пора перестать их считать, он знает, что причина, по которой он вообще начал это делать, лежит в глубоко укоренившемся страхе потерять его. Страхе, что однажды Ви исчезнет из его жизни так же быстро, как появился, и что, может быть, если Керри достигнет какого-то определенного числа, он сможет избавится от этих страхов.

Ви вернулся, но Керри снова и снова ловит себя на том, что считает.

Они вдвоем отправляются к Вику. Мисти обнимает Ви слишком сильно, и когда тот охает от боли, она гонит его в подвал. Радость на лице Вика быстро сменяется суровой гримасой. Он ворчит по поводу состояния имплантов Ви и его травм, а Мисти говорит, что его ауре не помешало бы немного розового кварца. Каждый по своему, они оба переживают за него. Ви, как обычно, протестует, но улыбка у него довольная. До тех пор, пока Вик не прописывает ему лекарства и строгий покой. Никакого физического напряжения. 

Когда они уходят, Мисти чуть заметно улыбается Керри.

– Мы очень рады, что ты присматриваешь за ним, – говорит она.

Ви выглядит смущенным.

– Не надо за мной присматривать.

Мисти делает вид, что не слышит его.

Как бы то ни было, выйдя наружу, Ви просовывает свою руку в руку Керри. Переплетенные пальцы и одинаковый лак для ногтей.

На улице их тут же ослепляют вспышки. Керри узнает этот звук, он слышал его тысячи раз. Так щелкают затворы фотоаппаратов. Ви, напротив, не привык к такому вниманию, Керри чувствует, как он мгновенно напрягается. Его хмурый, растерянный взгляд падает на папарацци, окруживших «Рейфилд».

– Надо было взять «Деламейн», – ворчит Керри.

Не обращая внимание на бешено стучащее сердце, он протискивается сквозь толпу и открывает для Ви дверь, а затем садится на водительское сиденье. Спасибо инженерам «Рейфилда» за наружные камеры и полную конфиденциальность. Пусть его давно не волнуют вспышки камер, однако Ви, похоже, чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох. К тому же… их отношения нельзя назвать публичными.

– Твою мать, – злится Керри, выруливая на главную улицу. – Прости за это.

Ви усмехается.

– С чего ты взял, что они охотились за тобой? Мне казалось, ты не единственная легенда, сидящая в этой машине.

– Подловил, – смеется в ответ Керри.

– Шутка, – говорит Ви. – На самом деле, эти ребята редко интересуются фиксерами и наемниками. Я надеюсь, что они сфоткали меня с удачного ракурса.

Керри смущенно кашляет. Вопрос, который он собирается задать, сложный, но он наконец решается.

– Тебя не беспокоит… если люди узнают о нас?

– Не-а, – снова усмехается Ви и проводит языком по зубам. – Пора уже этому городу узнать, что ты мой.

 _Мой_. Это слово Керри как-то использовал в сообщении. Почему всегда намного легче выразить свои чувства в текстах, песнях и так сложно сказать о них вслух? В то время, когда Керри писал сообщение, ему казалось, что для этого слова пока слишком рано. 

Черт… Еще никогда ничьи слова не заставляли его чувствовать себя так, словно он на самом деле принадлежал кому-то…

Это шестнадцатый раунд, и даже удивительно, как Керри удается не заработать сердечный приступ и вместе с машиной не рухнуть в реку с моста.

Семнадцатый раунд. Ви настойчиво проверяет выдержку Керри. Похоже, ему наплевать на строгие рекомендации Вика дать ранам как следует зажить, а имплантам – настроиться. 

Первое испытание начинается, когда они возвращаются домой. Едва Керри делает несколько шагов, как оказывается лежащим на диване, а Ви наваливается на него сверху, засунув руки ему под одежду и в волосы, и целуя так, словно он умирает с голоду. Керри чувствует, как у него встает, и это второе чудо за день, что у него получается каким-то образом оттолкнуть Ви.

– Эй, эй… Вик сказал, тебе нужен отдых.

– Да похуй, я в норме, – бормочет Ви, пытаясь снова поцеловать его.

Керри приходится долго убеждать его в пользе отдыха, хотя, по большому счету, он убеждает в этом себя, потому что… Ну, блин, прошло много времени с их последнего раза. 

С другой стороны, он не собирается рисковать здоровьем Ви. Или узнать Вика с плохой стороны.

Однако, Ви неисправим. На следующее утро, когда Керри роется в шкафу в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы надеть в студию, Ви подкрадывается к нему сзади. Он стоит близко-близко, и по спине у Керри бегут мурашки. Его твердый член прижимается к заднице Керри, и это – мучительное напоминание о том, что может произойти, если Керри потерпит поражение. Губами Ви касается мочки его уха и шепчет:

– Доброе утро.

С осуждающим взглядом Керри выскальзывает из его рук, но это не спасает.

– Не могу поверить, что ты перекладываешь ответственность на меня, – говорит он.

Ситуация буквально убивает его самооценку.

И тем не менее, Ви продолжает свои попытки. Это игра в кошки-мышки, и, надо признать, Керри получает от нее удовольствие. Ему нравится быть объектом желания, его возбуждает недоступность того, чего они оба хотят. Конечно, можно было найти способ заняться сексом, не требующий больших усилий Ви, но вряд ли, после нескольких месяцев разлуки, у них получится сделать это медленно и нежно. И хотя их связывает не только секс, он все же важная часть их отношений.

В один из вечеров Ви предлагает посидеть с попкорном перед телевизором и наверстать упущенные им в космосе серии шоу. Такое тихое уютное свидание. 

Керри трудно признаться себе, как это важно для него – то, что Ви запомнил сообщение на автоответчике. Да, Керри иногда хочется простых вещей, не всегда же быть бунтарем и жечь яхты. 

В тот вечер Ви возвращается домой, и Керри целует его – просто касается губами, – но Ви не дает ему отстраниться. Сильные руки притягивают Керри ближе, ладони скользят по его заднице. Требуется вся сила воли, чтобы оттолкнуть его.

– Ты опасный тип, – говорит Керри. – Где мой попкорн?

Он делает мартини, а Ви кидает попкорн в микроволновку. Позже они устраиваются в большом кресле с откидной спинкой. По мнению Керри, это кресло специально сделано для обнимашек, потому что в нем как раз хватает места для двоих. Нибблс лежит у Ви на коленях, чашка с попкорном у Керри, они смотрят повтор «Маленьких Больших Корпораций», поочередно обсуждая каждого участника шоу.

– Джина моя любимая, – говорит Ви.

Керри фыркает.

– Не хочу тебя огорчать, но Марцина сделает из нее отбивную. Джина слишком мила, она не создана для корпораций.

– Ни фига. Думаю, Джина ее раскусила. Ставлю сотню эдди на ее победу.

– Почему ты так уверен?

Ви кладет голову Керри на плечо.

– Потому что хорошие люди должны иногда побеждать.

Керри с сомнением качает головой. Он уже смотрел этот эпизод и знает, чем все закончится для Джины. Да если бы даже и не смотрел. 

Ему кажется, что Ви тоже догадывается об этом. В мире корпораций «милый» и «хороший» – синонимы слабости. Ви и сам как-то говорил что-то похожее, когда рассказывал о том, как вырос в Найт Сити.

Когда Джину в финале увольняют, Ви бросает в телевизор горсть попкорна.

– Черт, Джина! Я так верил в тебя!

Нибблс возмущенно мяукает и уносится на кухню. Посмеиваясь, Керри берет руку Ви в свою.

– Прости, малыш.

С притворной обидой Ви говорит:

– Я безутешен. Раздавлен горем. Вот если бы кто-нибудь мог меня отвлечь.

Он притягивает Керри к себе в поцелуе. Долгом и пьянящем. Керри тонет в нем, ощущения захватывают его. Запах одеколона Ви, движения его сильных рук. Его вкус, когда он засовывает язык глубже в рот Керри и сосет его нижнюю губу. Он как будто пробуждает каждый нерв в теле Керри, как провод под напряжением электризует все, к чему прикасается. И черт – прошло так много времени. Каждая попытка Ви залезть к нему штаны так заманчива, что невозможно устоять. Желание Керри мгновенно превращается в потребность.

Когда ладонь Ви уверенно скользит ниже по мышцам пресса, ему требуется титаническое усилие, чтобы перехватить ее.

Открыв глаза, Ви наигранно хмурится.

– Тебе нужна еще неделя на восстановление, – говорит Керри.

– Я буду нежен, – возражает Ви.

Он снова пытается поцеловать Керри.

– Когда это ты был нежен? 

Наверное, голос Керри звучит слишком игриво, Ви самодовольно улыбается.

– Я быстро учусь.

Керри облизывает губы.

– Думаешь, сможешь научиться стать принцессой на подушке*?

В ответ Ви корчит недовольную гримасу.

– Не, это не мой стиль.

Керри ставит миску с попкорном на стол. Будто прочитав его мысли, Ви хватает его за руку и тянет обратно в кресло. Его пальцы чертят восхитительные круги на коже. У Керри вырывается хриплый смешок.

– Если ты будешь послушным…

– Покажи мне, как, – говорит Ви.

Керри должен сказать «нет». Если бы Ви не был так упрям всю неделю, у него бы получилось. 

Но он ничего не говорит. Просто расстегивает несколько пуговиц на рубашке Ви и проводит языком по впадинке между ключицами. Пробирается вниз, по его груди, исследует языком извивающуюся на боку татуировку змеи. Целует и покусывает кожу, расстегивая одну пуговицу за другой. Заставляет себя делать это медленно, как в захватывающем исследовании, а не в жестком трахе, которого они оба так жаждут. Это требует больших усилий и от Ви, и Керри может сказать, что он замечательно справляется.

К тому времени, как Керри добирается до пупка, дыхание Ви становится прерывистым и шумным. Должно быть, ему сложно лежать на спине и ничего не делать, даже если двигаться ему мешают раны.

Думая об этом, Керри не может вспомнить ни одного раза, когда Ви позволял бы ему отсосать до конца. Он всегда прерывает процесс, чтобы перехватить контроль. Слишком рано, на вкус Керри. Разве можно получить настоящее удовольствие от минета, прерывая его на самом интересном?

Ему не хватает места в кресле, поэтому он встает на колени и, ухватившись за ремень Ви, подтягивает его бедра ближе к себе. Быстрым рывком расстегивает пряжку ремня и ширинку.

Подняв глаза, он замечает взгляд Ви – пьянящая смесь желания и уязвимости. Он выглядит охренительно. Карие глаза прикрыты, щеки горят, нижняя губа закушена. Керри устраивается между его бедер, закинув его ноги себе на плечи. Пряный запах Ви щекочет ноздри, тяжелый член прижимается к щеке Керри, когда он целует чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.

Ви запрокидывает голову и стонет.

Такое искушение взять его член в рот полностью. Чтобы увидеть, как он разом теряет контроль. Но Керри обещал себе действовать медленно, если ситуация обострится, Ви найдет способ превратить это в битву. Так что он осторожно берет головку в губы и проводит языком по краю. 

На несколько секунд Ви замирает, а потом долгий, глубокий стон вырывается из его легких. Мышцы его пресса мелко дрожат, он поднимает голову, наблюдая, как Керри, покачивая головой, опускается ниже, с каждым разом все глубже заглатывая его член. 

Ви бедрами сжимает голову Керри и, задыхаясь, дрожащим голосом повторяет его имя. Ощущение тяжелого и толстого члена во рту опьяняет. Расслабив горло, Керри упирается носом в покрытый мягкими волосами лобок.

В его горловом импланте больше преимуществ, чем кажется. Он помогает Керри брать не только верные ноты. Довольно замычав, он заглатывает член полностью, и дрожащая в горле вибрация наверняка застает Ви врасплох.

– Бля... Керри… – слышится задыхающийся скулеж.

Пальцы Ви вцепляются Керри в волосы, бедра дергаются в порывистом толчке. В других обстоятельствах Керри позволил бы ему трахнуть себя в горло прямо сейчас, но он прижимает его бедра к креслу и сосет его член по-настоящему, следуя ритму, который задает рука Ви в его волосах.

Может Ви и не умеет петь, но есть что-то в мелодии его стонов, в изящном изгибе шеи, когда он поворачивает голову; преломленный свет падает на резкий профиль его носа, и все это напоминает Керри музыку. Или то, какие чувства она вызывает.

Он стонет, продолжая ласкать член ртом, и этого достаточно – соленая сперма покрывает его язык.

Тяжело дыша, он поднимает голову. Ви смотрит на него не отрываясь, дрожащими пальцами гладит его волосы.

Керри забирается обратно в кресло, ложится рядом и кладет ладонь на его быстро вздымающуюся грудь.

– Черт… А ты хорош, – говорит Ви срывающимся голосом. 

Усмехнувшись, Керри замечает:

– Ну… у меня все-таки на несколько лет больше практики, чем у тебя.

В ответ Ви довольно хмыкает. Похоже, его действительно заводит их разница в возрасте. Его рука тянется к выпирающему под штанами члену Керри.

– Тогда мне нужно немного потренироваться, чтобы не отставать от тебя, – замечает он.

– Не сейчас. Принцесса на подушке, помнишь?

Ви с досадой закатывает глаза.

– Обещаю, я буду осторожен.

Невозможно сказать «нет», когда его рука заползает Керри в штаны, а губы прижимаются к шее. 

Черт, это просто невозможно. 

Все начинается со странных мелочей. Ви кому-то звонит украдкой, снисходительно отвечает на вопросы Керри, куда-то исчезает в четверть первого ночи, не давая никаких объяснений.

Керри начинает нервничать, он не привык к таким явным признакам измены. Как-то раз он сталкивается в дверях с подозрительным незнакомцем, и у него даже нет сил реагировать. При мысли о том, что Ви может так поступать с ним, у Керри внутри все переворачивается. Пусть они и не обсуждали возможность встречаться с другими людьми, Керри надеялся, что верность подразумевается сама собой. Особенно, учитывая то, что он проводит больше времени в квартире Ви, чем у себя в Норт Оуке, и они столько пережили вместе…

Несмотря ни на что, он доверяет Ви, и поэтому просто спрашивает его «Какого хера?» Поначалу Ви отмахивается ничего не значащим «Не твое дело, Кер», но, очевидно, потом что-то в реакции Керри вынуждает его переосмыслить сказанное. Судя по всему, пацан даже не понимает, как все это выглядит. 

– Погоди-ка, ты думаешь, я тебе изменяю?

– Нет. Но все это дерьмо очень похоже на измену.

Ви расплывается в своей раздражающе-очаровательной ухмылке.

– А если я скажу, что это сюрприз, ты так и будешь занудным мудаком?

Тогда Керри немного отпускает. 

– Ладно, забудь. Это моя паранойя. 

Он уже не помнит о сюрпризе, но однажды вечером, выжатый как лимон после встречи с новым менеджером, он забирается в постель, и Ви достает из прикроватной тумбочки брейнданс-обруч:

– Та-да-а! 

– Что там? – подозрительно спрашивает Керри.

– Жесткое порно, – усмехается Ви. – Это сюрприз, гений. Джуди помогла отредактировать эту штуку.

Керри удивленно поднимает бровь. 

– Какую еще штуку?

– Просто надень его, детка.

Он слишком хорошо знает Ви, чтобы понять – тот действительно волнуется. Устроившись поудобнее, Керри надевает обруч.

Спальня исчезает, и он оказывается сидящим за рулем «Квадры» Ви. Она припаркована на стоянке возле «Чумбатты», и вкус ямайского эспрессо все еще чувствуется во рту. Знакомый для Керри, но новый для Ви. Будто путешественник во времени, переживающий парадоксальную аномалию, Керри видит, как его собственная, обтянутая кожей, задница маячит перед ним. Он топает к этой помойке на колесах, которую арендовал, выслеживая фургон «Ас Крэкс». Ви провожает его взглядом. Его сердце гулко стучит в груди. Он встряхивает головой, заводит мотор и трогается в тот самый момент, когда начинается дождь.

Брейнданс останавливается на паузе, к нему подключается Ви.

– Помнишь это? – спрашивает он.

Керри усмехается.

– Конечно помню. Не знал, что ты пишешь.

– В тот день я тестировал какую-то новую технологию для Джуди, – говорит Ви. – Она просила записать что-то обычное, например, как я еду за рулем. Я так и сделал.

– А где сюрприз?

– Помнишь, ты говорил, что хочешь как-нибудь отдохнуть, просто послушать музыку? Решил поделиться с тобой одной из моих любимых песен. Ну, знаешь… Мне она напоминает о тебе.

Брейнданс прокручивается дальше. Ви выезжает на шоссе, набирает скорость. Капли дождя бегут по лобовому стеклу. Его сердце все так же гулко стучит в груди, но это не из-за кофе или взорванного фургона. Керри чувствует его смятение, будто собственное. Ви тянется к приборной панели и включает радио. После минутной болтовни о погоде звучит знакомая мелодия. Хриплый, как будто что-то нашептывающий вокал, печальный мотив.

– Твоя любимая песня – Лиззи-мать-ее-Уиззи? – недоверчиво смеется Керри.

– Дело не в самой песне…

– «Нежное оружие»? Это напоминает тебе обо мне? Речь идет о токсичных отношениях, Ви.

– Эй, ты сам всегда говорил – восприятие музыки зависит от интерпретации. 

– Но в песне буквально звучит – «Это худший день в моей жизни».

– Пожалуйста… просто подожди.

Керри мог бы еще немного подразнить Ви, но в его голосе звучит такая мягкая, чистая нота, словно потертый бархат. Он явно волнуется и хочет, чтобы Керри что-то увидел в брейндансе. Что-то очень важное.

«Квадра» пересекает мост, вдоль шоссе сияние неоновой рекламы – размытые пятна на лобовом стекле. Мелодия не совсем по вкусу Керри, но она, словно дождь, капля за каплей просачивается в сердце Ви, и оно трепещет в груди, как пойманная птица.

Их ночное приключение давно закончилось, его пульс должен быть ровно шестьдесят ударов в минуту. Он ведь даже не дрогнув, бросил в фургон гранату. Просто еще один взрыв – обычный вторник в жизни наемника. Почему же сейчас кровь так быстро бежит в его венах, когда печальная мелодия льется вокруг, а дождь подыгрывает ей на ударных?

Бабочки. Он чувствует порхание этих глупых бабочек в животе.

И тут у него в голове раздается знакомый голос. Керри не слышал его целых пятьдесят лет. По крайней мере, нет так, как будто его владелец прямо тут, рядом. Он поражен еще больше, когда Ви бросает взгляд на пассажирское сиденье и видит Джонни. По-настоящему видит его. Потрепанного и помятого, все еще в своем военном жилете. 

Джонни говорит:

– Ну нахуя, Ви? Из всех задниц, какие тебе попадались, ты положил глаз на задницу моего старого чумбы?

Наверное, в реальном мире Керри сейчас улыбается. Это все очень странно, даже более странно, чем появление Джонни в чужом теле, когда он играл на гитаре в доме Керри, будто ничего и не случилось. Сидящий рядом с Ви Джонни выглядит призраком, и это странным образом успокаивает.

– Иди на хуй, Джонни, – огрызается Ви.

Как и положено призраку, Джонни исчезает, оставляя Ви одного, с торопливо бьющимся в груди сердцем и мелодией, парящей над городом. Кажется, даже вонючий запах Уотсона смывается дождем. Это зыбкий моментальный снимок времени, сладкий кусочек того, как все начиналось.

Теперь Керри понимает, почему Ви так хотелось поделиться этим. Почему это так важно для него.

Ви заезжает на парковку жилого комплекса, дождь прекращается вместе с песней, когда Ви глушит мотор. Брейнданс заканчивается.

Керри стаскивает обруч с головы, приглаживает рукой волосы. Его сердце все еще бьется в унисон с сердцем Ви, чувство отзывается волнующей дрожью в животе. Ви почему-то избегает его взгляда, и когда он все же смотрит на Керри, на его лице появляется выражение ужаса. Керри видел такое только однажды – когда Ви лежал в кресле рипера, больше похожий на труп, чем на самого себя – упертого как мул и сияющего как солнце парня Керри. 

Он помнит ту ночь. Уезжая с парковки «Чумбатты», Керри снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова Ви. «У тебя душа и яйца рокера, если можно так сказать». От Уотсона до Норт Оука их сердца бились в едином ритме – синхронная мелодия, которую они разделяли, даже не зная об этом.

Черт, в голове у него уже зреет новая песня, последовательность аккордов, щемящая, полная надежды вещь. Он кладет ладонь на щеку Ви, тот сжимает его пальцы и глубоко вздыхает.

И тогда Керри говорит:

– Да… я тоже.

Он хочет сказать больше, хочет сказать правильные слова. Это воспоминание, записанное на брейнданс, – признание, и Керри должен отплатить ему той же честностью, но мысль об этом вызывает удушающий страх. Он боится, что если произнесет это вслух, все, что между ними есть, станет реальностью, очень важной, драгоценной. Такие вещи Найт Сити жаждет украсть у любого, кто осмелится требовать больше, чем ему причитается.

Прервав неподвижное безмолвие, Ви садится на кровати и обнимает Керри за талию. В его объятиях так легко промолчать. Ведь намного легче проклинать собственную трусость, чем признать, что Ви – гораздо больше, чем просто любовник.

И все равно – это восемнадцатый раунд.

__________________  
* сленговое выражение, означающее гея, который в сексе предпочитает быть снизу и ничего не делать, только получать удовольствие.


End file.
